


How many fucking Davids could there be in the Universe?

by AgentRose22



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus Trilogy, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Soul Mate AU, Tuckington - Freeform, Wash is emotionally constipated, mentions of grimmons, sorry if they're a bit ooc, swearing cause rvb duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRose22/pseuds/AgentRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tucker hated about the tattoo that would adorn his body for eternity was the fact that the name was so simple, 'David', that could be anyone's name, I mean how many fucking Davids could there be in the Universe? Duh a fucking lot,</p><p>Rvb Tuckington Soul Mate Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many fucking Davids could there be in the Universe?

Bottom line, Tucker hated his tattoo, not that he hated the idea of one day finding his other half, his soul mate; No that was the only appealing thing about the block hand writing on the inside of his wrist. What Tucker hated about the tattoo that would adorn his body for eternity was the fact that the name was so simple, 'David', that could be anyone's name, I mean how many fucking Davids could there be in the Universe? Duh a fucking lot,  
it was hard enough finding your soul mate when your stranded in a canyon in the middle of butt fuck nowhere surrounded by people who only go by generic nicknames or state names,  
but then again Tucker would take that over going to Earth and asking the millions of men named David which one had his long ass name on their wrist. 

Tucker hadn't really thought about the mysterious Ex Freelancer Washington being his soul mate, I mean why should he? Its not like he knew Wash's first name and he had never seen who's name was on the black and yellow soldiers wrist.  
But then again the Ex Freelancer kept his wrists covered even out of armour as if he was hiding it,  
it made Tucker nervous, sure he could just ask, but if Wash wasn't David he could have a scar where another's name used to be, and Tucker didn't want to go reopening old scars both metaphorically and physically, so he kept his mouth shut,  
until they were split up by the stupid war and he had to confide in someone.  
Caboose was too simple, and Grif and Simmons would either laugh at him, ignore him and make out in front of him, or maybe even both, so that just left one person he trusted. 

That's how Tucker found himself shuffling his feet nervously, waiting for a lull in the conversation between Felix and the leader of the New Republic, Vanessa Kimball,  
“Hey..uh Kimball, mind if I talk to you for a second, alone?” Tucker called across the algae riddled cave they resided in,  
Kimball looked up at him, confusion and worry written all over her face and she shot a look to Felix which read 'screw off, this sounds important',  
Felix held his hands up and raised his eyebrows, “Don't worry I'm leaving, but if he bothers you Kimball I'll give you half off my ball squashing services for this one” he winked leaving the cave, but not before hearing Tucker's rebuttal of,  
"Oh go find someone's dick to suck for money asshole”, punctuated with a middle finger and an angry glare, as he ignored the laughter that echoed from the Mercenary as he left. 

“Captain Tucker what can I do for you?” she asked, straight to the subject as usual, there was no point in trying to bullshit Kimball,  
“Do you mind if we talk for a while, you know about...soul mates” he murmured,  
this time it was Kimball's turn to raise a surprised eyebrow, “Is this another pick up line in a sad attempt to flirt with me, or are you being genuinely serious?”.  
Tucker's eyes darted down to the ground looking slightly hurt, “I was being serious, there's not anyone called David in this army right?” he asked curiously,  
Kimball shook her head, “Sorry Tucker, there are no Davids in my army”,  
“Okay” Tucker murmured shoulders sinking slightly,  
“Are you okay Captain, you seem rather unlike your usual self?” Kimball asked genuine worry etched on her face like a concerned mother. 

“Do you think soul tattoos matter?” Tucker questioned, choosing to ignore Kimball's question and answer with his own,  
“Hmm not necessarily, they aren't very accurate if you ask me, you could go your whole life without knowing your supposed soul mate, yet I've seen people who aren't soul mates live happy and full lives together, I think its just how important to you it is” Kimball observed,  
“I guess your right, but I wish they came with last names, how the fuck am I ever going to find my David amongst a million others with the same name, sure I have a weird name but its not like any of them are going to come forward to find me, I mean they haven't yet have they?, and I'd be easy to find, who the fuck else's name is Lavernius?, no one I've ever met!” Tucker exclaimed frustratedly.

“I think I get what's going on now” Kimball sighed, “You like someone and your either positive they are not the person on your wrist or there is a small chance they might be, who is it?” she smiled reassuringly at the aqua soldier.  
Letting out a heaving sigh Tucker ran a hand through his hair briefly, “Its Wash okay, I'm in love with that stupid freckly Freelancer and I don't even know his first name!” Tucker exclaimed, looking slightly less stressed now he had gotten it off of his chest,  
Kimball looked taken aback, “Agent Washington?, one of your team mates who are with the Feds?”, she asked looking like she had just watched a pig grow wings and fly,  
Tucker looked crestfallen, “Yeah...”.  
“Wow never thought he'd be your type” Kimball mused with a playful smile,  
the soldier in aqua scoffed, “You kidding me?, I've always had a thing for blondes” he joked,  
causing Kimball to shoot him a 'your ruining the moment look'. 

“You know what, I think once we rescue your friends you should tell him how you feel” Kimball stated seriously,  
“You are kidding me?, feelings?, but that's chick stuff!” Tucker huffed,  
“Captain Tucker if you ever want to find out if Agent Washington feels the same way, you will tell him how you feel, besides from what I've heard he is the emotionally constipated one out of the two of you” she laughed slightly,  
which made Tucker chuckle, “eh well I'd say its about fifty fifty”.  
Placing a comforting hand on Tucker's shoulder Kimball smiled, “Tell him Tucker, it'll make you feel a lot better than keeping it bottled up, you can trust me on that”,  
“Jeez alright don't guilt me anymore, I'll tell him...” he sighed,  
Kimball took this as a sign to leave and she gave him a pat on the back and another small reassuring smile before she exited the cave and headed back to the main camp area.  
But once Kimball was out of earshot Tucker let out a small sigh parried with, “Eventually” before staying to skip rocks off of the algae infested water. 

With the small conversation he had with Kimball long gone Tucker tried to concentrate on being a better Captain for the recruits, how else would they get Kimball's approval to leave the secret underground rebel base to rescue their friends?, but no matter how hard Tucker tried he couldn't get the Lieutenants trained in time, and its not like the others where much help.  
So he all but decided for everyone that they were not just going to sit there and watch their friends get moved all around Chorus whilst they trained, no, the only way they were going to save both their friends lives and the Lieutenants was that what's left of the Reds and Blues would go on a mission to rescue their friends alone.  
Finding the base was easy enough for the Captains but breaking in was slightly harder, it was lucky that Tucker's sword gave off heat and that Grif was an expert snow man maker, along with Caboose breaking some pipes the mission couldn't have gone smoother, too smooth, especially when the locked doors opened with no assistance revealing their friends, who didn't look like they had been held captive, in fact they were heavily armed and wearing their different signature coloured armour,  
all these factors were enough to confuse Tucker and make him think they weren't quite out of the woods yet. 

God Tucker felt like an idiot, giving Felix that grenade, what the hell would that even have achieved in the long run, could Felix have somehow thrown it better or killed more enemies with it?, in the end it was just a grenade with the same amount of fire power in anyone's hands whether them being capable or not. So to say Tucker was beating himself up for that mistake was an understatement, sure he was happy to be reunited with his friends and even Church and Carolina who had resurfaced unsuspectingly after abandoning the crash site, yes Tucker was still butt hurt about that but that was besides the point, he wasn't even worried about David anymore, screw him. He wasn't being chased across a planet by Mercenarys because he knew too much, or maybe he was and Tucker just didn't know it; to tell you the truth Tucker still hadn't had time to talk to Wash about anything other than the Civil War that was going on, or the assholes Locus and Felix who had them all fooled, and as much as Tucker wanted to ask if Wash was his David, it seemed when ever he tried to open his mouth about it they were either being shot at or teleported, so the question remained unspoken. 

A few weeks after Felix and Locus had been outed to the people of Chorus and the Civil War had come to a halting stop, Tucker found himself training with Wash, they hadn't really had any one on one time with each other since the battle in the canyon which obviously ended up with both of them being knocked out in some way, so it was good for them to catch up. But Tucker wasn't sure what Wash's definition of catch up was, although he had a slight suspicion that it was 'wipe the training room floor with Tucker to make it sparkle',  
“Jesus Wash cut me some slack I thought we were friends?” Tucker gaped dodging another throwing knife,  
“Tucker how am I going to make you a better soldier if I go easy on you?” Washington asked raising his eyebrows,  
Tucker sighed choosing to collapse onto the floor of the training room from exhaustion, “I thought you said my time in the canyon and in the Republic had helped me be a better soldier” he whined,  
Wash rolled his eyes and pulled off his helmet, taking a seat next to Tucker's sprawled out form, “I said it helped you improve but there is always room for improvement Tucker, do you think Felix or Locus are going to take it easy on you?”. 

“Nooo” Tucker drawled with a huff, flinging his helmet to the side so he could lock eyes with the ex Freelancer, “Why are you so concerned anyway?, I've always survived just through pure luck”, he smiled lazily stretching his arms above his head,  
“Tucker I'm trying to help you because I don't want you to get hurt, I know your a capable soldier but you could still become better”,  
with a roll of his eyes and a huff Tucker pushed himself up with one arm, “Yeah I know that's all I get anymore, 'Captain Tucker you can do better than that', 'keep trying Captain Tucker', 'Don't let the recruits down Captain Tucker', for once I wish someone would give Captain Tucker a fucking break!” he growled eyes narrowing.  
“Well we are in a War zone Captain” Wash teased, but the worry he showed for Tucker in his eyes spoke in volumes,  
“I know, I just wish I could have led to a normal life, well normalish, ya know, if we'd had gone back to Blood Gulch we'd be safe from all this shit and I could settle down with my son. I never expected to have all this pressure put on me, I thought being in the army would be simple, someone would shoot me in the foot and I could just go home with a medal of honour or some crap to get the ladies talking” Tucker sighed feeling better after ranting.

“Life's not always going to go to how you plan Tucker, there's always something that screws you over eventually” Washington smiled bitterly,  
“Bow chicka bow wow, am I right?” Tucker joked trying to lighten the mood, but he just got a slight glare from the Ex Freelancer, “So uh, what screwed you over Wash?, well except Project Fuckfest” he chuckled.  
“I'm not sure I should talk to you about this Tucker, I don't think you'd be the most understanding person about this subject” Wash grumbled,  
“Um what?, excuse me?, I am so understanding, lay it on me” Tucker squawked indigently.  
Washington started at him for a moment before letting out one of his 'done with Tucker sighs', “Do you promise not to be judgemental about it?” he questioned.  
Tucker cocked his head to the side, 'judgemental? What was Wash talking about?', “Of course not this is a judgement free zone I promise!” Tucker smiled reassuringly,  
Washington paused momentarily, before moving himself so he was sitting cross legged next to the aqua Captain, so close their legs were pressed against each others in the large training room, “Its about my soul mate, that's how life screwed me over” he grunted. 

Tucker slung an arm casually around Washington's shoulder, “Your making a fuss about that?, I'm in the same boat man, I got this generic white boy name on my wrist written like a fucking type writer did it, I mean how the hell am I supposed to find my soul mate?”,  
Washington raised his eyebrows and gave Tucker a look which said 'you have to be fucking kidding me', “Are you seriously complaining about having a soul mate with a normal name, at least your's is in English!” Wash exclaimed,  
“Wait!, your's isn't English?!” Tucker gaped,  
“Yeah its weird like I don't think I've ever heard of someone with a name like it anywhere, even the places I've travelled to, It almost looks Sangheili!” Wash yelled his voice doing his trade mark squeak as he got more riled up.  
“You gotta show me, I know some Sangheili, I'd be able to tell you if it was or not” Tucker grinned,  
Washington flushed, “What no!, come on seriously?”,  
this caused Tucker to frown, “Yes, I'll show you mine if you'd like?, make it even, come on you'll be learning more about your soul mate, and not letting life fuck you over, its a win win”. Washington rolled his eyes, “Fine if it'll shut you up, but if you tell anyone I will make you run laps with the Lieutenants”,  
“Alright alright, I get it, your scary and will make me suffer now how are we gonna do this?” Tucker smiled.

“Lets remove our gauntlets and then we'll both turn and show each other on the count of three” Wash explained, already turning and flipping up the clasps on his wrist armour,  
“Sounds good” Tucker murmured prying his armour piece off and pulling down the arm of his under suit, “Okay I'm ready, Wash?”.  
“Yeah, on the three?”, “one, two, three”,  
and on that note both the soldiers spun around and smacked gracefully into each other, Tucker taking the brunt of it as he had flung around the hardest,  
“Oh fuck!” he yelped almost falling to the side as he teetered off balance,  
thankfully Wash just winced and was quick enough to grab a hold of Tucker's arm to pull him up.  
But as he grasped his arm he caught sight of those slightly raised letters on the aqua soldiers wrist, just able to make it out against Tucker's dark skin,  
“Your annoyed at the name David?, its not that bad of a name, but then again I didn't like it when I was younger, it sounded too old” Wash chuckled fondly at the memory.  
Hearing that, a very dazed and pained Tucker shot his head up and whined in pain, “Wait your first name is David?” he asked wide eyed,  
Washington shrugged, “Yeah but I can't be your soul mate, Tucker isn't written on my wrist” Wash frowned his voice taking on an almost sad tone,  
but Tucker didn't pick up on that as he yelled, “Tucker isn't my first name dumbass, we go by last names in Blood Gulch remember?!” he frowned rubbing his head. 

“Oh, well I just assumed because Sarge... so what's your first name then?” Washington asked not realising he still had Tucker's arm in his grip,  
“Not important, show me your wrist right now!” Tucker demanded,  
groping almost blindly for Wash's hand,  
which Washington slipped into his free one so they were holding each other in both hands,  
“Well its not like its gonna be your name what kind of name is...” he trailed off,  
as Tucker turned his wrist upwards and began tracing lightly over the curved lettering,  
“Lavernius” Tucker murmured dumbstruck,  
“Tucker?, what is that bad?, do you know them?, they're not alien are they?, not that I have a problem with that, it'd just be a shock and..... why are you looking at me like that?” Washington rambled.  
Tucker during Wash's small nervous break down had tilted his head up so that his gaze met with the Ex Freelancer's,  
the room was filled with silence as Tucker looked up at Wash, no David through his lashes,  
but all of a sudden Tucker's eyes blazed with fury, “Lavernius is an awesome name thank you very much!”. 

Washington looked down perplexed at the aqua soldier, until realisation hit him like a car, “Your...” he trailed off as Tucker continued to yell furiously,  
“Yes I'm Lavernius, Lavernius Tucker! Are you stupid?, Sangheili?! That's got completely different lettering, you travelled the Universe in Freelancer yet you didn't even know Lavernius was just a strange Earth name?!”,  
Wash frowned letting go of Tucker's arms to grab his shoulders,  
“Do you know what you put me through you emotionally constipated prick?!, when you got fucking captured and then I thought Locus had fucking killed you, goddamn it you asshole!!” Tucker squawked voice slowly becoming more hysterical as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Wash's eyes narrowed, “Emotionally constipated, I'll show you who's emotionally constipated” he all but growled, pressing a hand onto the back of Tucker's head pushing his lips against his in a slightly angry kiss.  
In short it was awkward, Wash's head was at the wrong angle and Tucker's tears coated both of their faces making their first kiss messy and emotional,  
Washington only pulled away when Tucker seemed to have calmed down, wiping his face of the second hand tears,  
Tucker did the same looking up at Wash with wide eyes and heaving chest, “Look I'm sorry its just a bit surreal” he sighed taking Wash's hand back in his, “Were you just trying to shut me up or was that kiss genuine?” he murmured. 

The soldier in black and yellow rolled his eyes, “Are you stupid?” he asked repeating one of Tucker's original questions,  
said soldier raised his eyebrows teasingly, “Depends who you ask” Tucker laughed,  
“I think your my stupidly cute, emotional boyfriend slash soul mate” Wash smirked.  
Causing Tucker to blush and murmur, “But I didn't even say yes asshole” with a slight smile,  
Washington grinned, “Wanna date Lavernius?” he chuckled,  
Tucker pretended to swoon into the Ex Freelancer's arms “oh yes David, you generic white boy” he laughed clutching his sides,  
as he caught sight of Washington's face.  
“Okay okay, sorry Wash, but I do have one question, who gets to top?” Tucker grinned wiggling his eye brows at the blonde  
“WHAT?!, me obviously!” Washington yelled blushing,  
“Excuse me, I'm topping I've had more experience!” Tucker argued,  
“What with your right hand?” the Ex Freelancer laughed,  
the two would continue to bicker this way until someone came in to shut the lights of the training room off for the night, and they got kicked out and given a dirty look at the state of the room, the two settling their argument by testing things out the only way they could, 

“So I'll top then?” Tucker grinned slipping his hand into Wash's as they left the training room,  
Wash's face lit up to match Sarge's armour, “Tucker!” he yelled  
“Okay, alright, we'll take it in turns, I'll do days ending with Y” Tucker grinned  
“Lavernius!” Wash grumbled lowly, in a warning tone,  
“Alright you can have weekends and Holidays”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I've been meaning to update sooner and I'm sorry for that, I'm currently trying to pass my theory driving test, and I've recently gotten into a long distance relationship so I've been busy with my boi XD but that's no excuse, I'll be updating my angst fic soon, so I wanted to write something fluff before finishing the next chapter of that (plus I love Wash and Tucker together and can't stop shipping it) which is halfway done. Feel free to comment (if you have any ideas for future fics I'd love to hear them) and I'm always up for constructive criticism, I really hope you enjoyed my fic, thanks again for reading guys x x x x


End file.
